The Next Generation
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Sakura Judai, an honor student with dreams, starts to attend Ouran Academy. At the academy, the new Ouran Host Club is now in session. It's the next generation of hosts, come to renew their parents' legacy. What adventures await Sakura? What secrets will she uncover? Will she ever find her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story. Please R&R. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated if you would like to give it.**

**Chapter 1**

"Under jurisdiction of the council law, Sakura Judai will be marked on the eleventh hour of the ninth day under the fourth moon," she heard a voice announce from up high in the ragged roof. Cheers erupted from the crowd that surrounded her. The fiery flames met at her meet as she heard thunder and lightning. The ground below her shook with fear as a claoked man stood above her, on a marble rock.

"Sakura!" She heard a group scream her name. "No!"

"It's not fair, it's not fair," she heard another voice cry out behind her as the fiery flames of hell, burned beneath her feet.

Then her world turned black...

* * *

"Oh Sakura, you'll be late for school," Sakura heard her older sister, Nami, yell at her; she threw a pillow in her face and walked off. Sakura woke up groggily and rubbed her dark blue orb-like eyes, trying to grasp what that dream was about. The dream felt so cold and ruthless, it made her slightly sick in the stomach. The sunbeams enlightened her face with a morning glow that made the world feel good around her.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" She heard Nami yell from the kitchen, a slight hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm going, I'm going," Saukra sighed as she got out of bed to change, much to her displeasure It was her first day at the elite Ouran High School, yet she couldn't put on the right school uniform. There wasn't enough money to pay for anything that wasn't too necessary. Books, writing equipment, paper was the necessities but as for school uniform. It never fit on a high priority for herself.

Sakura brushed her long, dark brown hair and put it in a loose ponytail.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she put on a dark blue jacket with light blue shorts. She admitted she wasn't a nice-looking girl: she was slim, but not beautiful. Even her personality was simple, apparently. Simple Sakura, the people at school called her. She didn't mind it but secretly wished it would stop. She sighed once more and walked into the kitchen with her hands in her pockets.

"You're going out like that?" Nami laughed at her, playfully as Sakura walked past her to eat the toast on the table. "You look like your nickname, Simple Sakura."

"Who cares? If I earn the grades, nothing else matters," Sakura snapped back as she took a bite of the toast then placed it down on her plate. Nami put her own dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. They heard Keeto crying out from the other room, the young baby wanting someone to comfort him, as Nami went into the room.

"What a good boy you are," Nami cooed to him gently, holding him close and smiling as she walked with him to the kitchen. Tufts of brown locks were in his green whirl pool eyes.

Sakura looked at them and snatched Keeto from Nami's hands. He stopped crying and laughed, lightly banging his fists against her arms in a joyful motion. Sakura smiled a little bit and held him close to her chest. "You are growing strong for a six month old," she cooed at him, nuzzling her nose against his.

Nami looked on with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of him during your school break."

Sakura looked at Nami and nodded, "I better go, school."

Sakura put Keeto back gently into Nami's arms and walked out, picked up her school bag, and closed the door. She looked up raised her fist towards the sky. _This is a brand new day, let's make the most of it!_ She thought with a smile on her face.

**At Ouran High School, during homeroom.**

After having to explain to the teacher why she was late to homeroom on her first day of school, she sat down, exhaling as she dropped her bag and rubbed her shoulders. Sakura looked around brightly to her new classmates, some giving her dirty looks or simply waving her off. Laughing as they did, Sakura shrank back in her seat as she focused on her breathing.

"That was quite the run," she said smiling to herself as the rest of the class started settling back down again. "Good exercise." _Man, there are a lot of rich kids in here. I wonder how many there are in this school. _Sakura thought as she looked around.

"Welcome, it is nice to see your bright smiling faces," the homeroom teacher said blandly as he walked to the front of the room to read out the notices. "The Dark Magic Club will be offering their services over the next few weeks so please do attend these rituals, new time guests of the Host,,,," Sakura's mind began to swirl off course as her gaze drifted around the room

"Kaito is so dreamy," Saukra heard one of the girls next to her say.

"Kazuya could be my knight in shining armour," another girl day said.

"Are you kidding me?, Rukia would win all out."

Sakura looked at them "Who are you talking about?"

"Why the host club of course?" the two girls giggled then started to ignore her once more.

Suddenly, she felt a slight tap at the back of her head. She turned around with a confused expression and her jaw dropped at the sight of the three boys sitting behind her.

They were exactly alike: all of them had light orange hair and brown eyes. They wore their uniforms the same way as well. The only difference was the way they parted their hair: one was to the right, one was to the left, and one was just down. They were all very good-looking, and Sakura just looked at them in awe.

"Hello," they chimed to her. "You must be the poor honors student we heard so much about. What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura Judai," she said carefully, unsure of where this could go.

"What a pretty name," said the one who had their hair parted on the right.

"A name that suits you quite well," agreed the one who had their hair parted on the left.

"I agree too," the last one said, and all three were all smiling at her; it was creeping her out.

"What are your names?" she asked cautiously.

"My name is Kakashi," the right-sided one smiled.

"No, my name is Kakashi," the left-sided one argued.

"You are both wrong. My name is Kakashi," said the last one.

Sakura just looked at them confused. Then they burst out laughing hysterically, watching her with a smile.

"You should see your face," they laughed together in time. "It's hilarious!"

"Great," Sakura mumbled. "I'm stuck with the insane rich people."

_How are they keeping together in time_? Sakura looked at them with a stern look as the last one wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Oh that isn't very nice," the one who had their hair parted to the right clucked his tongue at her.

"How right you are Kakashi," the one who had their hair parted to the left said as he looked at his finger nails.

"If you say a thing like that here, people wouldn't like it very much," the one who had it parted in the middle told her.

"I am Kakashi Hitachiin," the one who had it parted to the right introduced him.

"I am Takashi Hitachiin,"the one who had it parted to the left smiled to her.

"And I am Toga Hitachiin,"the one who had it parted in the middle told her.

"And we are the Hitachiin brothers," they said in unison.

_Triplets_, Sakura thought shocked to herself. _Oh no_

"What nice hair you have," Kakashi said, complimenting her. He looked at her kindly and Sakura felt herself being drawn in – a feeling which she shrugged off immediately.

"Totally suits you face," Takashi said as he stroked her ponytail, and she brushed his hand away.

"What they said," Toga said, just trying to chip in.

After three long hours of each brother simply repeating what the other ones said, they started to annoy Sakura immensely.

Sakura started to study, reading her textbooks in the main hall and trying to catch up. with what she had missed, thanks to the brothers constant bother. The noise level of everyone else started to bother her as she tried studying so instead she picked up her things and started to wander around the school. She felt a bit more at peace, just walking around, until she got to Music Room 3.

Sakura looked at the long pink door in awe as the light seemed to make it peaceful and quiet. The sereneness of it all was strangely satisfying for her as she went for the handle

"I wonder what is in here," Sakura said, as she opened the door carefully as if what lurked behind it would burn her.

She saw a flurry of roses and the strong scent of lavender reached her nose. They seemed to be waiting for her, a group of boys and girls.

"Welcome."

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism to review would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry about the sudden deletion of the story. I am sorry about that but now the chapters are edited and the small details are now made unlike when I first made it. Please stay with it and I hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome," they said, smiling to her. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the group that awaited her; it was a small group of people, with mixed faces, personalities, and gender.

"Hey, it's the honour student!" a familiar chorus said while pointing at her from the small crowd of young handsome men. "Never knew she was a fan of this sort." They shrugged their shoulders lightly as Sakura could feel her heart racing.

"A fan of what sort?" Sakura was confused. She knew these kids liked playing mind games, toying with people's emotion but it all got on her nerves.

"The manly sort," they said altogether, the threesome smiling at her in time with one another.

"So this is the girl you three have talked so much about," a younger looking boy said with a slight tone of hatred and disgust. He wiped his right eye and yawned. He had one bright green, poisonous eye and a dark eye patch covering the other. Straight blonde hair was around his head like a mop with sprouts of it going all over the place "Don't see what the fuss is about."

"Raiko." Another voice came from the back of the group. This guy had messy black hair with gentle blood red eyes and fair skin. He wore his uniform loosely and looked a lot kinder than the other boy. The one named Raiko glared daggers at him, looking like he was ready to kill at any time. But the taller teen just stood there and stared blankly.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed at the comment. "I take offense to that."

"She looks rather simple. Must come from a lower-class background," said a boy with hair black as night, seemingly unimpressed. He had light hazel eyes and his hair was flat over his head "A very low social standing, probably from the lower areas of the region." He sat down and started to type on a computer. "Ah, I have her profile right here. Looks like you had a difficult childhood."

"Hey!" Sakura raised her voice this time.

"We told you she was feisty," Kakashi said.

"More like a vicious dog that likes to bite, I think," Takashi sighed, leaning on his brother.

"I reckon she is nice," Toga said laughing as he slung from the ceiling, back and forth like a monkey. Sakura was starting to notice a pattern in the way they talked.

"Well either way...,"

"...You are here...,"

"...And now you must stay," the three brothers said, all grinning slyly.

"Welcome to the Host club, my fair lady." A voice came from behind her. Sakura turned around to find a boy bent on one knee. He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I kneel before my lady and swear my allegiance to her. I shall stay by your side to the end, forever remaining loyal to you." He looked up at her with his dirty blonde hair, getting in the way of his eyes.

Sakura snatched her hand away from him. Sakura looked at him, "Who the hell are you people?" Sakura yelled as the boy retreated upwards.

"Who are we, you say?" A female voice came from above the boy.. Sakura looked up to find the lights blinding her vision, making it hard to see much.

"We are the new Host club," another female voice mocked from the glaring lights..

"And the next generation of the original hosts!" Three figures jumped in front of the boys. They were wearing white blouses and navy blue shorts with a blue tie. The lights turned off for a moment then the normal sunlight filtered through the room.

Sakura's vision returned to find three girls in front of the boys, "I am a first year, Rukia Hitachiin, and cousin to these losers," one of the girls laughed. She had deep brown hair with a strange orange glow, which she wore straightened all the way down to her back. She also had chocolate brown eyes and a cheeky smile.

"I'm a second year, Moka Morinozuka, and my brother is right over there," said the other girl pointing at the taller teen. She had wavy black hair tied in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes like her brother.

"And I am Annette Suoh," said the last one in front of the pack. "We are the hostesses of this club." She had dark blonde hair with brown highlights, emerald green eyes, and a sound smile.

"And we are the host club," they all said together, freaking Sakura out even more. "Welcome."

"As you can see we offer a variety for our customers," said one teen as he got up from the floor.

"Boss, do you have to give the speech?" Kakashi sounded bored as he took out a game console and started to play it, crouched on the floor.

"It's such a drag," Takashi whined, watching his brother's game console.

"Ooh, I want to watch," Toga said while peeping over their shoulders, trying to get a view of the videogame.

"Of course I do, you three. After all, we pride ourselves on giving every customer a satisfactory quality of hosting. I can tell by your expression that you haven't gotten the full picture, Sakura," the blonde teen said as he bowed to her.

By this time, Sakura was feeling for the door handle in the vain hope to run, but she was unsuccessful.

_Help me, someone help me! What did I walk into? Who are these people? Nami will kill me if she finds out I got caught up with these guys._

"You see, our fathers formed the host club," the blonde teen started to explain. "Each of us here is related directly to one of the others, so it was only natural for us to continue their legacy. Except now we offer services for all humankind. Please, let us introduce ourselves." He seemed alluring to her, but she had already been drawn in by a man once before – for which she had had to pay a costly price – so she kept her guard up.

"I am Raiko Haninozuka, just call me Raiko," Raiko said, running his hand through his hair. "Don't even try to be friends with me, commoner. Your kind is all the same." Sakura could see the death stare coming from his creepy green eye, full of hate and darkness. She could tell he deeply hated commoners for some reason.

"I am Kazuya Morinozuka," the taller teen said with a blank stare. He looked at Raiko and shook his head, handing him a lollipop which Raiko reluctantly put in his mouth.

"I am Ichigo Ootori," smirked the teen who was on the computer. "Do take care around here, no breaking expensive items. " Ichigo gestured to the sculpture in the centre of the room, "I am the vice president and will be more than happy to finish you."

"And my name is Kaito Suoh. The president of the establishment and son of the original king."

The triplets started to snigger, "And that commoner."

Kaito's eyes flickered and he angrily ran over. "How dare you insult my mother and all commoner kind." Kaito suddenly tripped over, causing Raiko to laugh.

Kazuya walked over and helped Kaito up. "If you would find it, I am afraid but you are the one insulting the commoner way," Raiko chuckled as Kaito brushed himself off.

Sakura looked at the triplets, "What do they mean commoner kind?"

"I see you have already met the triplets." Kaito offered his hand to Sakura, which she reluctantly accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Yep, she has," Kakashi said smiling.

"And was a fantastic meeting," Takashi chimed in.

"It was quite great!" Toga was jumping with fists raised up high, then fell to the ground, face first. He giggled as he looked up towards the others, a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"What a fool," said Kakashi as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"An idiot if you ask me," Takaski agreed coldly.

"How could such an idiot be our brother," they said together. Their simultaneous shrugs were really starting to disgust Sakura.

"Hey, that's not nice!" She ran over to help Toga, not seeing the exact same sculpture that was right in front of her.

_**CRASH!**_

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you read on. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 3**

_CRASH!_

Sakura just stared at the shattered sculpture in front of her. Her mouth wide open as her eyes began watering tears, she shook them away as she lay speechless.

"Oh dear," Kakashi said as he looked up from his videogame.

"Completely horrible," agreed Takashi as he looked onwards

"What a disaster," Toga said slowly. Sakura was on all fours in front of him, blinking away tears of fear and confusion. The thing separating them was the smashed up waste. Kakashi and Takashi ran and helped picked up their brother.

"We are so sorry!" Kakashi cried dramatically on the right side.

"So very sorry!" Takashi chimed in from the left as they hugged each other tightly and proceeded to skip happily.

Sakura looked up at the rest of the group and found the entire club staring back at her.

"That was a priceless sculpture!" snarled Rukia.

"A beautiful, rare sculpture made in the heavens…" Moka almost fainted though Rukia caught her just in time.

Annette looked mournful at the shards of glass and stone. "It came all the way from a prized sculptor in Italy. The architecture, time, and energy spent creating that artwork have all been ruined by you!" Moka and Rukia had to have a tight grip on Annette to stop her from hurting Sakura.

Raiko shot Sakura a disdainful look and turned his back to her while muttering under his breath. "I told you all… It is bad luck having her here, such a filthy commoner."

"Now, now," Kaito spoke gently to everyone. "It's not her fault she is clumsy. Ichigo will decide the necessary actions to be taken. After all, that was a prized sculpture we were going to auction off later this week."

Ichigo started to type away at his computer. "Very prized indeed. It was over $4,000,000,000."

"$4,000,000,000?!" Sakura shrieked. "Why so much?"

Ichigo ignored her cries. "I guess you can always pay off the debt by being a hostess. Although I think a makeover is in order. Girls…"

Before she knew it, Moka dramatically grabbed Sakura and started dragging her towards a changing room in the back of the class, soon joined by Rukia and Annette. "Why certainly. We will save this girl. A perfect lily like you could definitely seduce some men."

"But I didn't agree to anything!" Sakura yelled and struggled, but she was overpowered by the three girls.

After about ten minutes they threw her out: she was now wearing the exact same thing as the rest of the girls.

Kaito's eyes lightened up.

"She is such a beautiful maiden," he said as he twirled around her.

"Beautiful …" Kakashi said, stroking Sakura's hair.

"What a lovely hair colour you have," said Takashi as he took another strand of hair and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Yep," Toga said, smiling like a child who has just been given a new toy.

"Will you guys knock it off!" Raiko yelled, and he slammed everyone except Sakura and Kazuya against the wall. "She isn't a toy to be played with." His glare was like a blizzard that pierced into their souls.

"You just had to throw us against a wall!" Ichigo complained as he got up.

"Mummy, Raiko is being mean again!" Kaito complained to Annette whilst pointing at Raiko, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Mummy?" Sakura turned to Raiko.

"Don't ask. It's a trait he got from that idiot father of his," Raiko said in a low voice. "The previous president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Tamaki Suoh."

Sakura nodded, sort of understanding what he was saying. "Thank you for making them stop."

Raiko snarled. "I may have stopped them, but this doesn't prove anything. Got it? You're still nothing more but a filthy commoner." His eye patch made her heart stop beating for a moment.

Sakura gulped and nodded quickly.

Kakashi got up and helped his brother. "Why would you throw us against a wall?"

"You are a donkey butt for doing that,!" Takashi snarled at him.

"Hey Sakura, our clients are coming soon. How about you take over for Moka for a bit to prove yourself?" Toga ignored his brothers. Raiko walked back to the desk and sat down with his arms crossed. Sakura saw Kazuya whisper something in Raiko's ear and Raiko just stared down, still with eyes full of silent hatred and anger.

"I agree with Toga," Kaito said while stroking his chin. "She must prove herself today... or else.

_Why me? You all are cruel._

"Fine with me," Moka said smiling, and dreamily added: "Maybe now I can see Hokuto…"

"Father said not to see that guy because he's bad news," Kazuya said, bursting his sister's thought bubble.

"Who cares what he thinks? It's my love life!" Moka exclaimed angrily.

"He is also your father. You know how scary he can get if someone crosses him. Or Uncle Hunny…" Raiko flinched for a second and looked at the taller teen, his gaze met by Kazuya. There was a silent exchange of words before Raiko averted his glance again. He may have looked like a middle school kid, but his attitude was different.

"What! I am just saying. Hokuto and I are happy together, and not even father can stop us!" Moka sighed happily and danced around like a ballerina.

"Oh boy. What a pain," Kakashi sighed.

"Such a drag," Takashi said and leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"Then it's settled. Starting today, you are a host," Toga yelled, fist pumping the air. The rest of the hosts, except Ichigo and Raiko, merrily joined in. "We are the next generation. Let do this!"

Three hours later…

Sakura confidently sat across from two guys.

"Well hello. You must be the new hostess," one of them said, eyeing her.

"Nice to meet you," she giggled like a schoolgirl. "What is a handsome guy like you doing in such a place like this?"

He looked straight into her eyes as he smiled at her. "Came to see a beautiful girl such as yourself, of course."

"Surely there must be other girls in your life," Sakura said, about an inch away from his lips, and she stroked his hair.

_If you guys want me to pay off that debt. I'll do it. I need to for Keeto._

"Hey I am here too!" said the other guy filled with jealousy.

She smiled cheekily at them. "I'm here boys. Plenty of me to go around…"

Across the room

"Hey boss, she is a real hit with the guys," Kakashi said.

Takashi chimed in: "Yup, a showstopper for sure."

"Who knew she could seduce so easily…" Toga sighed looking at her.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Kaito was working himself up. "Why would such a maiden degrade herself so easily?"

Kakashi frowned. "Boss, we do that all the time… Especially your sister!"

"Yep… according to some ladies we are intimate entertainers," Takashi agreed.

"We are," Toga said, uselessly chiming in with his brothers.

"Sakura is quite the hit! If she keeps this up, her debt will be paid in a year or so." Ichigo was already crunching the numbers on his computer.

Some ladies walked over towards then and watched the group angrily. "We'd hate to interrupt, but we did hire you!"

Kaito quickly bowed. "Oh, my apologies, we were just caring for our staff. Without them we wouldn't be able to entertain wonderful ladies such as yourselves."

The ladies all squealed and walked off in anticipation.

"What a scapegoat he is," Kakashi commented.

"A complete retard," Takashi said.

"An absolute moron!" Toga looked bored out of his mind.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new host," Raiko said with a smirk as he watched Sakura. "This will be a fun new year…"

**End of chapter**

**Please review and read on as chapter 5 will be coming out soon**


End file.
